The present invention relates to lightguides used for backlighting or lighting, which are produced by laser machining.
The invention relates more specifically to lightguides in the form of thin, generally planar sheets consisting of a translucent or transparent material, particularly glass, polycarbonate or methyl polymethacrylate.
Such guides are part of the constitution of luminous displays such as signboards or signal devices; in the constitution of display units of computers and the like electronic devices, particularly for the backlighting of liquid crystal screens and the lighting of objects, particularly for visualization of the object by a camera for automated control of the object's properties.